Yaeka Sakamori
Yaeka Sakamori (酒森 八重花, Sakamori Yaeka) is a resident of Kirigakure. However, she is no simple resident. In simplistic terms, Yaeka can be considered a Queen; an Empress who has climbed to the absolute peak of Kirigakure's hierarchical society. Indeed, Yaeka has earned her alias of the Empress of Darkness (闇の女帝, Yami no Jotei). Specifically, she attained this position through her charms and intelligence; by overthrowing the previous ruler of Kirigakure's chain of illegal organizations: Tenchikaimei (天地晦冥, Heaven and Earth Covered in Darkness). Ever since then, she has gained one of the highest positions of authority within Kirigakure; by ruling the underground, she gains access to secrets only the and the would be privy to; she handles them well. Furthermore, since the rise of the so-called, Blood Bound Apostle (血繋使徒, Kekkei Shito), Yaeka's position has been at threat; along with the entirety of Kirigakure. To this extent, she has willingly formed an alliance with the likes of Tengu Kite and other opposition to create a small faction known as the Hikōsui (肥厚水, Thickening Water) as a means to fight against this looming threat. Her role in this organization has provided her with the name, Black Queen (黒后, Kurakō), further enhancing her already powerful position. Appearance Gallery Tomoko14.png Tomoko13.png Tomoko11.png Tomoko10.png Tomoko6.png Tomoko5.png Tomoko4.png Tomoko3.png Tomoko2.png Tomoko1.png Personality Affiliations Tenchikaimei Hikōsui Relationships History Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Contrary to her slender and womanly form, Yaeka is heavily inclined in the use of the Strong Fist (剛拳, Gōken)...More Coming Soon Ninjutsu Water Release Sealing Techniques Genjutsu Yaeka's most evident talent lies in her unorthodox usage of Genjutsu. From the prospect of becoming a Shinobi, of someone who makes use of tools, Yaeka found that illusions were the core of her being. She would never allow anyone to see the truth of herself, and would therefore practice in the said art so extensively that it came naturally to her. Her skill within illusions is believed to be potent enough to fool even wielders of the . While the claim hasn't necessarily been proven, Daiko Yamanaka has stated that the illusions she has the capability to create, are stronger than that of some Uchiha he has fought: a solid indication to her overall capability. Due to the nature of her work, Yaeka prefers to utilize illusions on a very subtle level. While understanding that these illusions are generally weaker, she believes that their subtlety makes it difficult for the target to recognize. Therefore, this provides a greater window of opportunity against them. In actual combat, Yaeka utilizes false surroundings to her advantage. Her prompts for such illusions are quite obscure, and can range from a simplistic drop of water, all the way to the movement of her hand. Yaeka carefully exploits these movements, ensuring their elusive enough for the victim to not notice their purpose, all the while making sure that they are noticeable enough to create the said effect in the mind of the victim. Additionally, Yaeka has also classified the use of an illusion otherwise known as the Demonic Illusion: False Being Technique: a technique where one creates the illusion of their actual position, while being somewhere else. It appears that, for this illusion, the prompts Yaeka likes to use are quite odd. In fact, her skill with it has lead her to be able to conduct it without any visible prompts, simply using an odd gesture that has no real purpose. A subconscious illusion, one might say. Yet Yaeka is also surprisingly sadistic, though this is not surprising considering her origins. The sensation of touch - of pain - fascinates Yaeka to no end. And therefore, many of her more diabolical illusions are centered around this very sensation. Firstly, to inscribe fear into her opponents, subjects and the like, Yaeka liberally utilizes paralysis Genjutsu. These forms of illusions readily target the chakra system within the head through potent psychological damage, such as witnessing one's greatest fear, or being impaled by illusory constructs. To this extent, Yaeka has demonstrated the capability to easily paralyze an individual by making simple contact with them, leaving many stunned when they first meet Yaeka. Also, Yaeka has the capability to remove the sensation of pain from individuals, lull them into a sleep and even provide a psychological boost of confidence, in terms of their physical status. Utilizing such illusions is commonplace for Yaeka, as it provides her the avenue to, in Makoto's words, "teach dogs their place". Furthermore, such illusions pay a heavy part in her true combat style, forming a unique method of self-dubbed Gentaijutsu (幻体術, Illusion Body Techniques), otherwise known as Arudainai. Additionally, when taking into consideration her use of Water Release, one can assume that she utilizes illusions quite potently with the said techniques. Indeed, she does. The use of Water Release, by Yaeka, is focused less on sheer strength, and more on its practicality and adaptability. Her most evident use of water combined with illusions is shown through her use of techniques as prompts for illusions to occur: *'Hiding in Mist Illusion Technique' (霧隠れの幻術, Kirigakure no Genjutsu): Perhaps one of her more potent illusions. Upon activating the Hiding in Mist Technique, Yaeka utilizes it as a medium to create a second "layer" of the Hiding Mist. As one layer is already very potent, when Yaeka activates this Genjutsu, it becomes an inevitable demise of blindness for the enemy. This is due to the nature of the Genjutsu. As long as the opponent believes that they are underneath the Hiding in Mist technique, they will be afflicted with a permanent mist that cannot be quenched unless the illusion itself is dispelled. *'Water Prison Illusion Technique' (水牢の幻術, Suirō no Genjutsu): A rather tortuous illusory technique, employed by Yaeka to truthfully torture anybody that attempts to defy her. Like the Hiding in Mist Illusion, Yaeka activates the technique and causes it to be afflicted against the enemy. Herein, the illusion begins to activate. The nature of this technique, as Yaeka easily understands, is one of torture. It suffocates a victim until their inevitable death - or escape. The illusion, in a similar vein to the Hiding in Mist Illusion, creates the illusion that the technique is still afflicted, even when Yaeka deactivates the technique. This makes it the perfect tool to conserve chakra, as the opponent will hold their breath until their death, without realizing that they have escaped. Arudainai Intelligence Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Tenchikaimei Category:Hikōsui